marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Lindmer
Thomas Lindmer is the Sorcerer Supreme, who defends Earth from mystical threats. Biography ''Dr. Strange Thomas Lindmer has been the Earth's Sorcerer Supreme for centuries, protecting his world from magic threats from other dimensions. He bested Morgan Le Fay, one of The Nameless One's most powerful servants, exiling her and her master in their Dark Dimension. The two, however, try another attack in present day, when Lindmer has become too old to face them. Knowing the dark forces are coming, Lindmer orders Wong to search for Stephen Strange, the son of an old friend of him, who developed a deep sensitivity towards magic since he was a child and as been chosen as his successor. While Wong looks for Strange, Lindmer buys him some time facing Morgan before time. The witch takes him by surprise possessing the body of a young woman and attacking him using her as a host, and throwing him down a bridge. Lindmer survives the fall, healing himself with his magic, and orders Wong to search for the girl too. Wong finds her in the same hospital in which Strange works: she suffered from the possession's trauma and has become Strange himself's patient. Lindmer goes to the hospital, and informs the skeptical psychiatrist of the real conditions of the girl. Strange doesn't believe Lindmer at first, but gladly accepts his help. Lindmer uses his magic to transport Strange to the astral plane, where he is able to free Clea. Despite having seen magic in action, anyway, Strange refuses to believe in it and turns down the offer of becoming the new Sorcerer Supreme. Immediately after Strange has left the Sanctum Sanctorum, Morgan attacks Lindmer once again, and the Sorcerer Supreme allows her to best him, having his soul brought to Hell by Asmodeus following the fight. Strange, tempted by Morgan herself, follows her to Hell, where he finds Lindmer's soul crucified to a tree. Enraged, he attacks and defeats the witch, freeing the Sorcerer's soul. Back to Earth, Lindmer reveales that his capture was part of a plan of his: he allowed Morgan to beat him so that she would have tried to seduce Strange next, and betted on Strange's integrity to resist her. Now, Strange is ready to take up the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme, and Lindmer has his powers transferred to him by the Ancient One. He survives the ceremony, since he still has to teach Strange how to use his new powers. Character traits Thomas is a very powerful sorcerer, who became one of the wisest men alive during his seven-centuries-long life. As the Sorcerer Supreme, he has chosen to sacrifice his life to serve other people's one, and has become one with the Light he's sworn to serve. Relationships *Stephen Strange - Disciple and friend. *Wong - Disciple and friend. *Morgan Le Fay - Enemy. *Nameless One - Enemy. *Asmodeus - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Non-Canon (1 film) **Dr. Strange'' (First appearance) - John Mills Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Some aspects of Lindmer's character are taken from the Ancient One of the comics. Gallery 09-blakes-artwork.jpg|Lindmer in the Sanctum Sanctorum. 7dUAv.png|An old Lindmer studying his books. liedmanfight.jpg|Lindmer fights against Morgan. deadlindmer.jpg|Lindmer's soul crucified on a tree in Hell. 3musketeers.jpg|Lindmer helped to stand by Wong and Strange. Category:Dr. Strange characters Category:Created characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Magic